Harry Potter And The Sisters?
by Seraphina Luna-Lilly Snape
Summary: Kinda hard to explain best if it is read
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

**We don't own Harry Styles ugh I meant Harry Potter (we are fans of One Direction beware of 1D joke)**

**This is a sort of a weird plot line. We own the plot only. And 3 (major) OC.**

**We have no clue where this is going. We just go with the flow. Don't ask why. We have no brain.**

**Also Snape is sort of a positive person. But he still snarky**

**Author Note:**

**We are two different person writing this. I am Crystal who does most of the editing and adding. I am a deaf person so my grammar is poor. Sera, the main owner and author, she does the whole writing. She…well no one know what wrong with her. She doesn't have the brain at least 90% of the time. And whoever wrote the most, will have "written by _" of the name of Sera or Crystal. Author note is always written by both unless one of us said so. Well enjoy this very strange and sometime awkward story. (Sera) CHEESEMONKEY! Don't ask why. Like Crystal said, I have issue. Bye**

**Prologue **

It was a dark moonless night, two nearly identical baby girls were on the front step of an orphanage tucked into a blue and pink blanket. The only difference between the two girls was their hair, one had dirty-blonde hair while the other had dark red-brown hair.

No one knew that these two girls were in fact abnormal even by wizarding standards.  
"Harwy" murmured the girls reaching out for him


	2. Chapter 1: The Man With The Black Robes

**Chapter 1: The Man in Black Robes**

**3rd person POV**  
_(Start dream)_  
A young woman with red hair and emerald green eyes sat on the floor with three toddlers.  
A boy with messy black hair and the emerald eyes of the woman, a girl with reddish-brown hair and sapphire blue eyes, another girl, this one with dirty blonde hair and crystal blue eyes with a hint of brown in them. A young man who looked just like the boy stood in the door way watching the scene.  
"Prwongs!" cried the sapphire eyed child  
"Yes little Serafina?" The man replied  
"Pway with Fi Fi?"  
"You better James she has been asking for only you all day, well no she was asking for Remus earlier. " said the young woman  
"Moony pway?" asked the girl hearing the name  
"No Fina Moony's not here, but how about we go outside and you can ride Prongs?" asked James picking her up  
"Aww no Moony" said the child hanging her head "Serwa sad"

"Mummy Lilwy pway with Crwysie?" asked the blonde girl shyly  
"Sure sweet heart. What do you want to play?" replied Lilly  
"Cat and wolf" said the little boy  
"Harry I asked your sister Crystal not you" said Lilly  
Crystal whispered something in Harry's ear  
"Mummy Crwysie want to pway cat and wolf, she want to be cat with you mummy" Harry told his mother

"Lilly! Get the kids upstairs I'll try to buy you some time, hurry!" yelled James

Lilly quickly lead the children to the nursery "Come on Serafina we have to hide."  
"But Prwongs? I want Prwongs!" cried Serafina  
"If we don't hide like Prongs told us, he'll get mad." said Lilly

They had just reached the nursery and had been put in the crib when Lord Voldemort stepped into the room.  
_(End dream)_

**10 years later**

**Serafina's POV**

"Morning Crysie did you have the same dream I did?" I asked  
"Yeah the one with our birth family." replied my twin Crystal  
"I wonder what happened to our brother Harry." I murmured softly

"Get up you two" called the Matron "someone is here to see you"  
"Yes mum" I say as she opened the door  
"You know I'm not your mum" she said hugging both of us  
"You might as well be our mum you practically raised us we've been here so long" spoke up Crystal

Crystal and I hurried to get dressed to meet whomever it was to see us,  
"Maybe they want to adopt us." I said pulling on my favorite and best strapless dress. The dress sapphire blue like my eyes with a midnight blue belt around my waist and fell to my ankles.  
"Maybe." said Crystal pulling her dress that was just like mine but pink.

**Crystal's POV**

We finished dressing, put on our flats and ran to matron's office, where a man dress in what looked like black robes was waiting for us.  
"Hello sir" we chorused  
"I'm Serafina Everdeen-Potter the eldest and this is..." said Sera  
"Crystal Everdeen-Potter the youngest" I finished  
"I am Professor Snape, I teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" introduced the man "Your new school"  
"Um no offense sir but we're not witches and even if we were, we couldn't afford school" I said softly  
"Of course you're witches your names wouldn't be in the book of students accepted into Hogwarts. As for paying for school, your parents left you and your brother money before they died to pay for it. Now hurry if you want to meet your brother we must leave now. Do you all your things, I plan to take you to my manor, to teach you things you should know before entering the wizarding world" said Professor Snape  
"Yes sir" Sera and I replied

The Professor shrank our things and put them in his pocket "Now to Diagon Alley"

-  
**Written by Sera**

**~Seraphina Luna-Lilly Snape**


End file.
